The Best Teacher
by Hitsugi Zirkus
Summary: The scars on his mind and heart were all that were left to teach Eren, and he just wanted proof of all that marked on his body, in the form of ink. "Let me ask you something - why of all things did you want to get the wings?" For Haunani


**A/N**: So I conceived of this idea a while ago and finally got around to writing it down. I was reading a book in which one of the main characters got a tattoo (of wings too, no less~) and the way they described what the tattoo meant for them... I thought Eren would have feelings a bit like that too. Thus this fic. If I weren't so afraid of needles, I'd love to tat myself up and get the Scouting Legion wings on my back. (Along with a Contractor's seal on my chest, for any Pandora Hearts fans out there that know what I'm talking about.)

Behold my second Shingeki no Kyojin fic, which I'm gonna treat as my first since I thought of it before my other one. Please regard me kindly. This is for **Haunani**-chan. Another painful OTP has torn out a chunk of my soul and is happily taking over my mind because of you. Ya butt.

Please enjoy -bows-

**The Best Teacher**

"I'm going to tell you one more time as a last out," drawled out Corporal Levi in his usual tone of quasi-impatience. His dark eyes regarded the teenaged boy in front of him firmly. "It will hurt. If you still want to do this, I better not hear you screaming later."

"I won't, sir, I swear!" came the sincere exclaim. Eren Jaeger was sitting on his bed nervously, legs crossed on the mattress and green eyes trained intently not on the corporal, but on the metal case his superior had with him. He had no idea what was exactly in there, only that the tools within would help him get something he had hastily asked Corporal Levi for nearly two weeks ago. After a day or three of arguing about it (mostly on Eren's part), the corporal had finally consented.

"Fine. I'm not your parent," Levi had conceded with an impatient sigh. "But I swear if that Mikasa Ackerman finds out, you better make it clear it was _your_ choice."

Once the day had been set and Levi had acquired the essential metal case, Eren had been jittery with excitement. The idea had been something he thought restlessly of with admiration and determination ever since that incident. And tonight, down in his bedroom in the dungeons, it was going to happen - Eren Jaeger was going to get his first tattoo.

So right after dinner and duties were relieved for the day, Levi came down to Eren's cell. He had taken off the boy's shackles and, having heard Eren's promise not to scream, began setting up everything on the table next to Eren's bed. Eren sat expectantly, intently gazing as Levi as he listened to the corporal go over some basic things about sanitation. When it was done, he got out a sheet that he told Eren was a stencil so that nothing would come out crooked or messed up.

"The design for the wings is really simple, but you'd be surprised how easy it can be to mess it up and not keep things straight," Levi said, looking entirely comfortable with the conversation. Eren nodded attentively. Whether it was military training, mundane cleaning, or giving a tattoo, Levi always seemed to have such a thorough way of explaining things. The corporal turned to Eren, shedding off his uniform shirt so that there was only an undershirt beneath - Eren presumed it was so the shirt wouldn't get dirty. "Alright, take off your top and lay on your bed. Feel free to put your pillow under you to get more comfortable."

Hardly believing that it was finally happening, Eren excitedly took off his shirt, tossing it over the chair and then laying on his stomach on the bed. Levi was taking things out of the case, lots of packets and small jars that Eren tired to scrutinize from his position. Almost eerily silent, Levi came with a small damp towel and razor, and after spreading the cool wetness, the corporal wordlessly went about shaving the fine hairs on Eren's skin where the teen knew the tattoo would be. Leaving not so much as a nick, Levi wiped Eren off and retrieved the stencil, placing the sheet on Eren's back before peeling it off.

"Okay," he said with a breath, "is this good enough to where you want it?"

Eren sat up, glancing at the slightly dirty mirror hung above his sink. He turned to let his back face it and grinned at the outline placed there, a shadow of what would soon be there. The wings were just like the ones of the Scouting Legion, raised for flight and ready to protect. Instead of them overlapping though, the wings laid on Eren's back just as he imagined actual wings would. "Yes, sir!" he chirped. "This is good!"

"Alright, alright, lay back down then," Levi instructed. "Normally I'd have you sit up as I did it, but the light vantage is right here, so I'm just going to sit on top of you as I work. Make a single comment that I'm heavy and I will stick all my needles in you and leave them there - got it?" Already he was pulling the table a bit closer so he'd have easier access of it. Then he snapped on some rubber gloves before spreading something medical-smelling and a little more goopy over Eren's skin.

Eren did try hard not to let his thoughts run wild with that, but he _was_ only fifteen, and oh okay his corporal - his rather attractive corporal - was going to sit on top of his shirtless self, no big deal, this was entirely professional and...and... His face heated up. "Y-yes, sir," he mumbled into his pillow.

Levi didn't seem to notice Eren's embarrassed answer. In fact, for the next minute he seemed to forget about Eren completely, his hands opening small jars of ink and ripping open packets of needles with practiced fluidness. The one thing that held his attention the longest was the small machine Levi pulled out and placed the freshly cleaned needles in. It was archaic looking, but seeming all the more threatening because of it. But Eren trusted Levi.

Then his hips were being warmed by the body heat between Levi's thighs, and goosebumps dotted his arms as he merely felt Levi hovering over him, but not necessarily touching. "Alright, brat," the corporal said in a gauging tone, "you ready for this?"

Eren closed his eyes. "Yes, sir." _So ready_.

Maybe he was more nervous than he thought, and took a silent, calming breath. Levi didn't make a verbal response, letting the run of the machine and the first few bites of the needle sink into Eren's skin, right at one corner of his back. It surprised Eren, and he caught himself only last second not to jump away from the little penetrating teeth. It wasn't so bad, especially considering it was far from the worst pain he had experienced. The sting spread though as the needles continued to drag along his skin.

Eren hissed under his breath, expression twisting in pain. His fingers curled around the crisp sheets of his bed, biting down on his bottom lip as the tiny needles stabbed in and out of his skin.

Without pausing in his work, Levi said above him, "You can make noises if you really need to. Just don't go screaming or thrashing like a headless chicken. That would just make it hurt more and mess me up - in effect," he added with an edge, "pissing me off."

_Was that supposed to make me feel better or worse_? Eren nodded, closing his eyes as he allowed himself a few low grunts of pain. He forced himself to focus on the purpose of the tattoo, of what it'd make him constantly remember, and he thought of how much he did want it. It didn't cross his mind to back out now - not that Levi would let him. Actually, after awhile, the droning of the machine numbed out his thoughts and the pain. There were still the hot stabs that made him crinkle his brow, but gradually, as Levi continued to work silently, Eren untensed a little.

Levi noticed, and Eren heard him smirk a bit. "Finally relaxing? We can finish the inking too tonight if you want, and get it all done in one session since the wings won't require any fancy shading." The needles lifted as Levi moved the machine down to outline another 'feather'. Eren hissed again. "...Or maybe I should just finish the outlines first, hmm?"

"It's fine, Corporal," Eren said in a slightly strained voice, focusing on the buzzing again. "Finishing it tonight sounds good."

"Good," Levi said, sounding impressed. Eren felt him shift, seating himself right on top of the teenager's bottom. With that acute reminder his corporal was sitting on top of him, thighs trapping his hips, Eren flushed deeply, stewing in his heated thoughts as the minutes ticked by.

Levi's other hand brushed his skin lightly from time to time, tracing over shoulder blades and spine. Coupled with the jabbing needles, sometimes it made Eren want to shiver in numb pleasure, and it made him worry a bit if he was developing a masochistic streak. Sometimes though, he smiled just a bit, surprisingly comfortable in the silence as his tattoo was inked more onto his body.

"Let me ask you something - why of all things did you want to get the wings?"

Eren blinked in surprise at the sudden question, but took it in stride. "It will be a reminder of the mutual promise I have with myself and the Scouting Legion. Of my dreams with Armin, my promise to Mikasa, the hopes of humanity. As for the wings...I could think of no other symbol to be better suited for those reminders," he said simply.

After a thoughtful hum, Levi retorted, "...Or maybe you're just stupid."

"Or that," Eren agreed with a sort of dry laugh. "But see, it's just... I thought of how you and Commander Irvin saved me that day. Of how you said then it was your opinion pain was a good form of teaching a lesson... The things is, you're right. I don't learn anything unless I'm hurt and then 'scarred' in some way. Therefore...when it came to marking myself with these promises, and knowing it would hurt..."

There was a long pause. Then, "...You're such a child." It wasn't said entirely rudely, even when Levi's tone was undoubtedly mocking, but it was said in such a way that Eren didn't think he fully disapproved either.

_Otherwise he wouldn't be marking my body now_.

"This is a more sensitive area right here, so tell me if you want me to slow down or anything," Levi remarked impassively.

Eren's smile became a little wider, making him chuckle quietly._ He can sound all stoic all he wants, yet somehow... I'm getting a less off-putting feeling. Something like_... "Corporal... You're surprisingly gentle."

There was a brief pause. Eren knew Levi had heard him though, and in the next second he heard a scoff. "Of course I am. But I can make it painful if that would meet your expectations better, brat." The end of the sentence was punctuated with Levi moving the needles over the aforementioned sensitive area a bit harshly, making Eren snap his head up and yelp loudly in pain.

"G-gentle! I like gentle Corporal!" he quickly said, grunting.

"Yeah, yeah," drawled Levi, going back at his previous pace. He adjusted his position again, bracing a hand briefly on the teenager's lower back. "What happened to all that talk before about pain?"

Both flushing in embarrassment and scowling lightly, Eren muttered, "Well, Corporal was teasing me just now. It was unnecessary pain."

"Unnecessary pain, hmm?" Levi said it in contemplation. For another minute or two, there was nothing else but the buzzing of the machine and the occasional hiss or grunt from Eren as the needles moved on. Finally Levi seemed to reach the end of his contemplation and said, "Although I admire your efforts and determination... I must say, you really haven't thought much about pain, huh? Even after all this... Well, guess bratty minds can't think that far."

Eren tried hard not to take offense. "Corporal?" he prompted.

"Whether or not you can classify a pain as necessary or not - it's meaningless," said Levi. He suddenly removed the needles and the machine with it, turning it off. At Eren's questioning look, he only said, "Got to get clean needles for the inking in." He got off from the teenager and went back to the metal case on top of the table.

Still laying on his stomach and back numb, Eren turned to watched as Levi switched out the needles and got out a new jar of black ink. The smell of cleaning chemicals wafted out again. Eren's eyes glanced down at the small gap between Levi's shirt and his pants, barely able to make out the tip of the corporal's own tattoo at the sliver of his hip peeking out. Eren remembered seeing it for the first time, and being so undeniably fascinated by the ink permanently marked on Levi's skin.

_"Corporal, what is that?" he asked. He had never expected Levi to be one to ink his body. Wasn't that dirty, or no? Perhaps it was Eren's own error in judgment that Levi's skin would be as clear and flawless like he insisted the cleaning to be. Well, this was leaving aside the slight battle scars and bruises that would never leave the pale skin, so maybe it was foolish to be so surprised by the sight of the impressive tattoo going from Levi's left hip down to a little past his knee. A long, curving mark, serpentine in appearance, all sharp roundness like a scythe's blade stabbing out from the thick base, almost clawlike._

_Levi, fresh out of the shower with nothing more than a towel tied around his hip, only glared at Eren for coming into the bathroom without knocking. Somehow, the teenager's mishap had passed without injury, and after an exasperated breath, Levi gave his terse explanation. "It's something from a long time ago. Some old gang I was in."_

_Eren nearly choked. He certainly remembered Petra saying something about Levi's past occupation as a thug, but... _Gangs_? That was...that was something else entirely, wasn't it!? He wanted to ask Levi about that, but he also wasn't sure that was something he really _wanted_ to know. _Although I'd be lying if I said it didn't make sense in some weird way. Commander Irvin really is impressive, getting Corporal out of a _gang..._

_"It didn't hurt?" Eren asked curiously, tilting his head as he stared shamelessly at the tattoo. He had limited knowledge of them, since no one he knew or saw around had one. Or maybe they were like Levi and kept them hidden. Anyway, he only knew enough to say that needles did the work of inking the skin._

_Levi scoffed, corner of his lips twitching down in annoyance. "Of course it hurt, clueless brat. But I put up with it."_

_"Does anyone else know you have it?"_

_Levi gave him a deadpan look. "Well, only those rude enough to come barging in on me when I'm practically naked." With a roll of his eyes, he said, "There are better ways of gathering jack-off material, you know."_

_Choosing to ignore that last comment even as his cheeks warmed up slightly, Eren went on with his next question. "Do you know how to give one of those, sir?"_

_Still not seeming to get what the teenager was driving at, Levi gave a shrug. "Yes, but I've never really had the demand to actually give one. Not in years, anyway."_

_A singular desire pressed Eren to blurt out, "Then I want one, too."_

_Levi, who had been in the middle of drying his hair, nearly dropped his towel. The look he had given Eren at that moment was, at best,shocked, and at worst, disgusted. "Are you kidding? First off, you're only a kid, okay - like what was it, _fifteen_? Secondly, you have no idea what this mark _means_, and thirdly I told you that it-"_

_"Um, excuse me, sir, um, pardon my interruption, but I wasn't talking about yours. I would like a tattoo of my own," corrected Eren, raising his brows a bit_  
_in insistence. Tone during just a shade darker, he added, "And I know I'm only fifteen, but it's not like I exactly I have parents around to approve of my decisions or not. Besides, Corporal's tattoo really interested me..." At the strange look he received, Eren quickly amended, "That is to say... It means something to you doesn't it, sir? I...want that. My father changed my body against my will. Not that I'm...particularly complaining. But that is, I feel like getting a tattoo...would be like proof that my body is still mine, sir." He flushed a bit. It was hard for him to word it properly, considering that even though he had a strange feeling toward his body, he didn't know exactly what it was, or how he wanted to fix it, until right then. Admitting it out loud had made it sound unbelievably cheesy._

_Eren met Levi's patient gaze hopefully. There was a long silence that stretched out until finally the corporal moved forward. "...You're batshit," Levi said, slamming the door in front of Eren's face._

_Whether or not I am, I think Corporal was able to see my view of it_, thought Eren. The small metallic rustle of the needles being inserted into the machine once more brought him out of his thoughts. He watched as Levi came back with new needles and ink, bringing with him that scent of antiseptic again.

"Well, now that the feathers are done, all that's left are to ink the black ones in. You really want to finish it tonight?"

Eren nodded. "I do, sir."

"Okay, just go on and relax again." Levi patted down Eren's back softly with a cloth and he heard a slightly disgusted scoff. When the towel was tossed unceremoniously on the table, Eren saw the spots of blood that were no doubt the reason for Levi's displeasure. A bit morbidly he wondered how much he was bleeding, but he guessed not much if he only got a scoff from Levi.

The process began again. Eren's skin has dully stinging, making the whole area feel a weird mixture of hot and cold at once. Levi got back on top of him, shifting around until he was comfortable, making Eren let out a small noise.

"You say something?" demanded Levi.

Immediately remembering the corporal's threat from before, Eren shook his head. "No, sir!" _Just stop moving and start already, Corporal. I need a distraction_... He wanted to shift around himself - it was getting a bit too hot in his pants. But the hum of the machine returned with the new needles to save him, inking in the feathers on one side of his back. The needles lifted up and paused as Levi would give them more ink before returning to Eren's back. Gradually Eren fell back into that previous rhythm until he calmed down some. The inking took more time than outlining the feathers, and hurt a bit more, but Eren endured it.

"Corporal, permission to ask you something?"

"Of all things you decide to ask me permission for, it's for a question within a question?" said Levi in quasi-annoyance.

Quickly, Eren revised, "Ah, something else."

"Go on, then."

"It's about before, what you said about it's meaningless if pain is unnecessary or not..." Eren's expression became thoughtful, and he rested his chin on his pillow, only the buzz of the working needles filling in the pauses. "What exactly do you mean that it's meaningless? No one wants to go through pain."

Levi gave the needles more ink, making an amused smirk at the same time. "Of course they don't, brainless brat. But what's there to gain from painful experiences if you see them coming? You just get paranoid and all those buzzing thoughts only interfere with what's in front of you. Bitching about things like that," his fingers brushed against Eren's skin right beside the needles, "I find it to be useless in the long-run. We all have our time to grieve, to lament, and get angry. But staying like that? Distasteful."

There was no way for Eren to be sure, but he was fairly certain it wasn't just people as a whole Levi was talking about. "Does Corporal find me distasteful then? Is that what you're saying?" he murmured.

A bit harshly, Levi snapped, "I just want you to understand, which is something that's apparently difficult for you unless I spell it out for you." Levi stopped then, placing the machine on the table as he leaned in close to the teenager. His body hovered over Eren's, carefully enough that he didn't touch his back, but close enough for the teenager to feel the slightly threatening aura. "Understand it, Eren. Think of all those lost, all of humanity's pride destroyed, think of your dead mother, and _understand_," Levi said in a commanding tone just a shade above imploring, "that you cannot and will not lose control of yourself. And I'm not just talking about when you're a Titan."

The conversation had quickly become something a lot more serious and dark than Eren thought it would be. His heart twinged at the mention of his mother, the quick image of her flashing in his mind almost enough to boil anger in him. He turned his head slightly. "Why are you telling me these things that I already know?"

"You don't, and that's the problem," snapped Levi. "You're not focusing at all, and turning those memories into reasons rather than incentives." His dark eyes narrowed slightly, his stare more severe as he tangled his fingers in Eren's hair. The teenager had a brief flashback of being forced to face upward by Levi harshly tugging his hair. But the hand this time was not forceful. It kept him grounded until his wide teal eyes were staring straight into Levi's. "I told you, didn't I? Pain is the best teacher. So start listening to the lesson, Eren."

Eren grimaced, staying silent until he realized Levi was honestly waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry, Corporal," he murmured.

"Yeah well, I don't want your apologies," Levi said, easing up. He settled on top of Eren again and just like that their session resumed. Even so, Eren couldn't stop thinking that he'd done something wrong, too much so.

Levi was the man he had looked up to for years, and to be under his squad gave him such wonderful opportunities to be near and speak to his hero. In some ways, he wasn't the kind of person Eren had expected, but in countless other ways he was so much more than anything he had imagined. Levi was also the first person outside of Mikasa and Armin who accepted him as he was but also nudged him in the right direction whenever he was misguided. Although in Levi's case, it might've been more like kicked in the right direction... Back to the point, Levi was the last person Eren wanted to disappoint. It was times like this that he realized how much of child he must be in Levi's eyes. Most of the things Levi said uplifted Eren, but when he so grossly misunderstood such a simple thing... It made him feel discouraged somehow.

_I never want to disappoint him. Or anyone_.

"Oi, I'm talking to you!"

Eren snapped his head up, turning it slightly. "A-ah, yes, sir?"

"I've been trying to tell you. I'm finished."

How long had he spaced out? "Eh!?" Eren was as ecstatic as he was surprised. He sat up a bit on his elbows as Levi got off and began cleaning and putting things away, taking off his gloves and tossing them in the trash. "Are you serious? Can I look, sir!?"

"Hold your horses." Levi came over with another towel again and lightly wiped over the tattoo. He dumped that in the trash too. "You can take a quick look in the mirror, but after that I'll have to put a bandage on it. Your healing won't help you now, so you'll still be bleeding for a bit. You might want to sleep on your stomach tonight as well... Are you even listening, brat? Honestly..."

Eren had gotten off the bed the second Levi had taken the towel away. It was hard not to run eagerly to the sink, and he turned around, craning his head to be able to gaze at his new and first tattoo. It was still glistening just slightly from his wiped fluids, and the skin around it was a bit pink and puffy, but Eren wasn't paying that too much attention. His teal eyes danced in awe over his _wings_, the feathers spread and curled slightly over his shoulders like they really were his own flesh and bone, a part of his body instead of drawn on it. The black feathers of one wing shone proudly, the colorless ones of the other wing seeming to sprout out gracefully from his skin.

Eren couldn't stop smiling at the proof he had on his body now, proof of anything that meant everything to him - all pooled together in the symbol that he always wished to wear.

"Are you just gonna stand there all night? Get over here and let me bandage you, idiot." Levi was waiting with the strip of gauze, and placed it over Eren's back as soon as the teenager plopped himself down on the bed again. He was a bit sad to have his wings covered up already, but it didn't dampen his smile any.

As Levi finished smoothing the bandage over, Eren felt over it gently. _Even though Corporal didn't have to do this... It's a dumb thing to get worked up about and yet I also._.. "That's it, then?"

"That's it then," Levi agreed dryly, throwing more things away and shutting the metal case.

Eren stared, swinging his legs back over the bed and reaching his arms out. Before any hesitation could overtake him, he pulled Levi to him, pressing against him. The body he embraced immeditely froze, but seconds later a hand gripped his arm tightly. "The hell are you doing...?"

"I'm sorry!" Eren exclaimed, but holding Levi all the tighter. "I just wanted to say thank you, Corporal! If...if it wasn't for you...I'd still be uncomfortable in my own skin somehow... I feel like I owe you a lot right now, sir. Thank you!"

"Haa?" Levi pushed down on Eren's arms until the teenager finally broke free. By that time, Levi was holding him an arms-length away by pressing a hand onto Eren's forehead. "I don't know what you mean, but just remember your responsibilities, okay?"

Somehow not feeling as entirely disheartened as he usually would, Eren nodded, ultimately deciding not to put on his nightshirt. He gave his bed and shackles a considerable look. "I suppose I should be restrained again before you leave. On my stomach, and shackled down on top of it..." He gave a small laugh to wave away his comments, laying down and offering his wrists to show he was ready.

Except Levi wasn't moving. His dark eyes were gazing intently at Eren for a good minute in which the teenager had no idea what his superior was thinking. Levi had such a neutral expression all the time, even when pissed - no wrinkle of brow or twitch of lips happened often enough for Eren to be able to read him well. When he was finally getting uncomfortable at the growing silence and was about to say something, Levi spoke first, taking off his shoes. "Make room. I'm sleeping with you tonight."

"Sir!?" Eren exclaimed, widening his eyes.

Levi stripped off his pants too, and before Eren knew it his corporal was standing in just an undershirt and rather tight pair of boxer briefs, exposing his serpentine tattoo and leaving such _little_ to the imagination that Eren's cheeks flushed hot in less than a second. Luckily by that time, Levi had blown out the lights and explained, "I'm too tired to go back up to my room and since I'm the one who has to let you out in the morning anyway, there's no point in me leaving now. So make room." He nudged Eren insistently until the boy scooted over on his already rather slim bed, gazing at the corporal in bewilderment.

Levi was already seeming to make himself comfortable (or at least as much as he could) and Eren was panicking just a bit. "Uh, sir?" He held up the wrist closest to Levi. "Don't you think you should restrain me first?"

Dark eyes bore onto him, as if the longer he stared, the sooner Eren would realize how stupid his question was. "The restraints are so you don't try to transform. Personally, I never thought you were like that." He raised his brows a bit. "You're not going to try anything, are you? If not, then shut up and enjoy moving your arms around for once."

That shut Eren up. He laid his head heavily on his pillow (until Levi snapped and took the other one beneath it), heart racing. Between inside his chest and his back, he wasn't sure which was throbbing more. Eren tried to make the best of it, though, sharing his blanket with the corporal, and trying hard not to shrink back, too afraid touching him would set something off. But eventually he relaxed some, even though his eyes were still open and staring at the man beside him.

Levi's voice cut through the darkness - apparently he wasn't falling asleep any time soon either. "...You know, I have no doubts you'll uphold everything you said today. You're the kind of kid who does that. Utterly sincere about these kinds of things," he said just casually enough that Eren was sure he wasn't about to get some lecture. Without turning towards Eren, Levi added, "It's kind of cute. And I suppose...I admire that about you, Eren."

"Um...thanks," was all Eren could manage to reply. Was Levi calling him a kid again, or...? Moreover, someone his age should be past being thought of such frilly things like _cute_. He did just have the guts and purpose to get his body marked after all. Eren's hand rustled beneath the covers, tentatively feeling just outside the gauze on his back.

Levi seemed to notice his action. His head turned slightly, bangs falling against his forehead as those dark eyes fixated on him. "Wings really become you," he said in a low voice. He turned around immediately after, not giving Eren a chance to reply as he shifted to face the wall.

_But...Corporal_... Eren stared, his expression softening to something more fond and affectionate. _That day I looked up you, the first thing I saw was your face...the sigil of the Scouting Legion billowing behind you like real wings... Something like that is much better suited for _you_, Corporal_... Feeling brave, Eren reached out and laid his arm across Levi, right below his chest.

"...What are you doing?" the older man asked, but sounding somewhat resigned to this touch and not pulling away.

Eren smiled, closing his eyes sleepily. "You said for me to enjoy moving my arms around," he reminded, pressing his nose against Levi's shoulder.

The corporal sighed. "I did, huh?" His own arm shifted, hand brushing lazily against Eren's. "Whatever makes you shut up and go to sleep then. Goodnight, brat."

Eren twitched his fingers slowly around Levi's until they hung locked together. "Goodnight, Corporal." Still smiling softly, Eren began to drift to sleep, imagining in his dreamy haze that his wings would unfurl and protect both of them through the night.

* * *

**Ending A/N**: Because everyone gets tattoos in prison YOLO -shot- So I hope this was enjoyable, especially for you, Haunani-chan -fidgets- And while we're on the subject of dear Haunani, she has her own Ereri fic out named _Falling Stars_. I usher all you fellow shippers towards it -nudges you to the fic-

One day I'll have a better feel for these two's character and write them properly. That day is not today -shot again-

Review/critiques/comments sure can warm a writer's heart. Spread some love if you enjoyed?


End file.
